User talk:Rassilon of Old
Deathstroke Well, I think it's always best to remember that all wikis can possibly attract people of all ages, and it's always best to remember and respect that. Also, not many people who've watched Teen Titans might even know who or what Deathstroke is. But I also try to encourage as much freedom here as possible without bothering anyone; my personal suggestion to you, Will, is, yes, go ahead and do it if you really want to. Ralnon (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) BIG. BOX. OF. MONTHLY.RANDOMDESS. this moth's box o randomness is.... /enjoy the color pie.\ XD btw, see the box? /BOX\ Yina 05:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Will are you still there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The wiki... is empty. We really need to revive it, any idead? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude... I REALLY wanna start the Common Series Project. I can't do that if Episode 1's not yet being written. So... please? When you have time? ~Shadow Wolfe Oh... sorry... I didn't know. SWZala (talk) 12:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The hunt Hey Will, you want to continue the Hunt? Also, I really find utterly useless try to talk to Ralnon. I am kinda beginning to think that he may suffer of Asperger's syndrome, he behaves the same way as one of my friends which sadly suffer this condition. Personally, My friend kinda get confused and offended easily on social situation which include confrontation of opinions. I am not trying to state that Ralnon has any health problem whatsoever, neither trying to insult, just that it seems pretty curious how both of them act alike. if Ralnon DO suffer this condition...well that would explain a lot. XD In other note, I am trying to recruit some guys of an old forum I used to visit, they are great writers. One already got an small scholarship based on a essay he wrote during summer. Hopefully he'll be editing soon... If I can coax him! Also, may I ask you to review an idea that I have on my mind? Regards [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, as a part of school campanign to raise awareness about Asperger's syndrome, I will leave you some links about the conditions. I know it sounds kinda ackwards...but perhaps by facilitating information to you, it would be easier to learn about this Syndrome, maybe someone you known, perhap a small toddler, kid, teen, or adult has the symptons, remember that a healthy community begins at the home Wikia... so yeah here is some links about it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asperger_syndrome and here's a site where you can find plenty of info about it! http://www.aspergerssociety.org I know you may not find it interesting, but at least you got the info at hands! Regards also I am going to the Common Series project. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your turn! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well here's my idea. Often in Comics, the Earth is invaded by Alliens. Usually the heroes band to protect Earth. What would happen if the roles changed? What if Earth was the invader? Will the Titans be loyal to their race or loyal to justice? What if the line between Hero and Traitor dissapears? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *TAG* [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 05:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, I kinda got a rip off right there XD I wanna make some change to it. The Earth is fighting this declining Star empire which is extremely week. The Earth governments want to conquer the enemy, but there's a fair share of people wanting peace. The Earth assembles a large intergalatic fleet made out of the global effort to defeat the enemy, the earth is focused in the new enemy that all wars, and evils has been erased. The human nature is experiencing a "Golden age", everyone is helping for survival forgetting differences. The Titans are sent in a peacekeeping mission, they want to make sure no ally of the empire will aid them. The name of the Arc could be Teen Titans: The shattered Peacemakers [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tag* [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What about Alderman simply pushing for the Titans to not get involved, she sent them on the Peacekeeping mission to make sure they will not interrupt her plans of becoming a leading figure in this new "Golden Era", what about the Tamaraneans being allied with the Empire and the Titans are captured while visiting them. They are humans, so therefore enemies. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tag, and by the way as your editing your signature, you want the formatting of mine as template? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 06:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You brought up a good point. I see where the flaw was in the rule I had written. It's been revised to essentially say we're not allowed to use any DC canon content (which includes but is not limited to Teen Titans). Originally I wrote "canon" alone because I didn't want -anything- canon coming into our world, such as Disney, or Marvel, or... Twilight. >_>; But then I decided I'd just deal with the issue when it came around. Chances are, someone posting Twilight or Disney characters (or whatever) on this wiki is NOT posting anything relevant TO the wiki. That may not be the case, but if it is, we just delete the pages for irrelevance. Exceptions might be, for example, my character Spades is involved with Hades (from the movie Hercules). If Hades' player put up a page on this wiki, and had dealings with Spades, under the current canon policy it could be allowed. However, if I did something involving Deathstroke (Slade), dealing with, say, my villain Zana, I would NOT be allowed to make a page for Slade. Make sense? I see where the flaw is now, so I corrected it. Also, on another note, basically what I recommended to Ralnon is we hear from the community about your becoming an admin. So yea. Start getting friendly with other members. :P If they like you, it could sway my decision, and both Ralnon and I are on the fence, but we're still two against one with Nightbird. --Spades Neil 15:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Response Ah, hello, Will. Long time no see. Will, first of all, listen to me: Whatever NightBird has claimed, I try to be as impartial and as unbiased an administrator here on the TTFF Wiki, and I treat everyone here as equals, with respect and dignity. While I certainly respect Neil for his own calmness during times of chaos and high efficiency as long-standing administrator, I assure you I did indeed consider your own words and your own request. However, it must be said that NightBird's endless bickering and insults have much wearied even me, and while I still hope to resolve matters civilly, this is far from the first time. :Will: this I know well. You are indeed a great and motivated editor here for many months now, with a civil personality and a considerable understanding of the TTFF Wikia's workings. However, Neil has brought to my attention that you violated several of his policies in the past, and while I certainly encourage freedom here as much as possible, I must personally admit that excessive use of canon characters may indeed lead to considerable confusion and controversy here. ::My point, Will? Firstly, to thank you for your hard work here, and to tell you that the community, including Neil, NightBird, and I, acknowledge them in full. And of course, if you directly affirm your willingness to serve as a sysop here, I will of course consider once more, though it must be said, several of my past poor choices have made me very hesitant to give out such potentially destructive tools to anyone here anymore. However, I do agree that we must respect each other's choices, and the choices of the TTFF community as a whole. Continue doing your hard work here, Will, and this I say: We shall see, my friend. We shall see... Ralnon (talk) 21:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) hEY THERE You online? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 02:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sure I will. SWZala (talk) 04:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WE'VE GOT AN OFFICIAL CHATROOM!: http://ttffchat.chatango.com/ SWZala (talk) 04:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Will, you there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) We REALLY need to revive the wikia. ~SWZala Can I help in the story you're writing? I also, uh, need to know the story's summary. ~Wolfe Hye You online Will? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 04:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Will You there? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Will 2 Yes I did, I agree with you. Want to continue the hunt? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to give my option in the adoption thing? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Done! I put my insight. I used to write Avatar Fanon XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I really wish I could help more. First off I don't know about this new wiki, but merging could be a very good idea. Though I do say I'd *really* like to maintain my admin powers if we merge with another wiki. :P Part of the reason this place got so f***ed up was because that j******* Watchamacallit envoked a huge fight between all the former users where people were either on his side or Ralnon's side and it split and quickly destroyed the community. The reason why we are extremely hesitant on giving you admin powers is for that very reason, because Watchamacallit was quickly given admin powers and later abused the hell out of them. Still, you have done a lot for the wiki. Ralnon is probably, like me, busy with college more than anything. Don't be offended if he does not reply. Seeing as you do have some support though (as far as I can tell) I'd make you an admin myself if I knew how. :P --Spades Neil 07:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) That brings me to my next question. What is the difference between a bureaucrat and an admin? And so it is done! Don't disappoint me. :P --Spades Neil 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, that I do like. Lol, perfectionist. XD Yea, I'm the one who will make a minor edit to delete a typo or move a line break so it looks nicer. :P --Spades Neil 17:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Will! I am extremely busy this following weeks. Football, Soccer, Wrestling, Exams, Volunteer work, and this girl... A lot of things... I know you will be well off anyhow! I know you deserve this promotion! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Will, very well: You sought to become an administrator here, and so, now you are one. I was surprised by Neil's choice, and while I kind of would have liked at least being notified before he made his choice...I do certainly agree that you have put in exceptional effort here. You see, the main reason I was so reluctant was that, well, I gave PsykoReaper and Watchamacalit administration powers out of pure trust alone, and, like, it didn't work out so well, ending in much complaining and cursing and plagiarism...and, like, you should have seen the sheer amount of vandalism and flaming I got, both here and on the MFF Wikia. I really didn't want run the risk, however small, of furthering ruining our wiki's already badly damaged reputation. As for the merging, however...I think it best for now if the two wikis remain sister sites, perhaps, but not as actually being combined together as one. If no one besides a few people here like the idea after it has been done...well, then both wikis would be seriously damaged. It is an interesting proposal, however, and, I will indeed give it much thought. :Do not disappoint us or this community, Will. Work hard, reach out to other users, use the tools wisely and with great care, and contact me or Neil if you should need anything. Welcome, Neil, as our newest sysop, and I hope you will serve better than the previous ones. In fact, I have great confidence that you shall. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Common Series Count me in! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Will. Still busy doing a lot of things... Here is some advices... #Activate the Achievements fuctions for this Wikia. You can modify the badges, I know you will find tons of fun doing so. #Get a new scheme color... the Wikia nows looks like a clown on a paint shop... I know you want to use that T-tower photo. Assassin's Creed Wikia has a nice transparent page, you should as how they did it. #Prepare everything for the Spotlight, so many pages have no category. Tell the community to become more active, welcome new users, try to get more activity. #I would help you... but I am not an Admin XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC)